


Jealous

by pumpkin_kitty_kat



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, implied sexual content if you squint REALLY fucking hard, ngl this fic is more on the comical side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_kitty_kat/pseuds/pumpkin_kitty_kat
Summary: Originally based off a prompt sent to me on my tumblr! Just a short ficlet revolving around jealousy (hence the title), where Demencia pretty much just bothers Flug the whole time. If you would like to request something like this yourself or want to send in a prompt of your own, just send an ask to my writing blog @kats-very-own-writing-blog.Original prompt: "'Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.' Dr. Flug and Dementia with a playful sibling dynamic?"





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was just a short ficlet I wrote for a prompt, I can't promise this is gonna be my best work or anything fjsalkfj. Regardless, I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Oh _honey_ , I’d **_never_ ** be jealous of you,” Demencia commented playfully, one hand laid on her hip and the other sassily gesticulating in the air. She had been bothering Flug for the past 20 minutes, which was typical, but what made this time different is that she decided to turn it into a sort of arms race. Why? Who knows, but now the abnormal lizard girl was determined to prove that there was none better than her.

 

Flug didn’t stop what he was doing, instead stealing a quick, irritated glance over his shoulder.

 

“Oh _come on!_ You know it’s true! What do I even have to be jealous about?” Demencia hopped and skipped and jumped over to where Flug was working, catapulting herself onto the desk. It was there she sat, legs swung over the edge and kicking aimlessly into the air. Her tone was snarky and condescending.

 

Flug simply scoffed, unphased at her behaviour. “You know, you have something called a _job_ ? That you’re supposed to _perform_ ? So _why aren’t you doing that?_ ” It was an attempt to get her to do something more productive: To distract her. Change the topic of discussion if anything else. But, alas, this comment was made in vain, since if there was one thing Demencia was good at putting off until the last minute: It was her job. It wasn’t like she was bad at what she did, of course. But how was she supposed to help herself when bothering Flug was so much fun?

 

Demencia chose to ignore Flug’s remark, happy to continue on her now started tirade. “I mean, _seriously_ ! You have _no muscles_ , you’re a _nerd_ , and **_none of your limbs grow back!_ **”

  
“Demencia, most individual’s limbs don’t regenerate themselves,” Flug pointed out, indifferent.

  
“Oh. Lame. Anyways,” Demencia continued on, undeterred, “You’re dumb, you give bad advice, you-” The girl continued on and on with her list, noting one thing after the next after the next. But Flug had stopped listening, somewhat. He was too caught up in his own pride, the _one_ thing that this girl would _most definitely_ be jealous about advancing to the forefront of his mind. A smirk manifested itself on his face, a mischievous glint to his eyes. He kept on working, however, being only slightly distracted.

  
“And I mean, _what kind…_ of…” It was at this point that Demencia’s ranting finally ceased, her words dropping off into a long forgotten abyss. Flug was too caught up in his task and in his thoughts to notice.

 

 **_“HEY!”_ ** Demencia abruptly barked at the top of her lungs, nearly causing Flug to flinch right out of his chair.

Flug finally turned to give the girl his attention, his expression vexed. He said nothing, but his eyes demanded an explanation.

 

“That look that was on your face,” Demencia elaborated, clearly seething herself, “ _what gives?_ ”

 

“I don’t believe I know what you’re referring to-”

 

“Oh, you know _EXACTLY_ what I’m talking about.” Demencia interrupted, now in a position of being ready to pounce. And that, she did. She quickly hopped off her place on top of the counter and jumped on Flug, grabbing him by the lapels of his lab coat.

 

Flug swiftly turned his face to the side, determined to get his already covered nose as far away from the awful smell of her breath as possible. He grimaced, his olfactory senses being assaulted by what smelled like a raw, dead rat. It was moments like these where he wished the lizard girl was capable of contracting bubonic plague. “ **_God_ **, do you ever brush your-”

 

Demencia hissed at this, determined to not let either of them be distracted from the topic at hand.

 

Flug, on the other hand, simply grinned once again, his arrogance growing. “Oh~? What’s the matter? I thought you weren’t jealous-”

 

Demencia punched him, not hard enough to kill him like some of her punches were, but it was in the gut and got the point across _more_ than well enough.

 

That promptly wiped the expression off his face. Flug doubled over in pain, Demencia moving over to accommodate for the horizontal space he was now occupying. He groaned, hissing at the sensation. That was going to be sore for _at least_ a couple of days, no doubt. That’d making meeting his deadlines all _that_ much harder.

  
“You son of a- Alright! Alright! I get it!” Flug quickly straightened up and put his arms up in a defensive position when the lizard girl raised her fist as if to repeat the action.

 

“So?” Demencia demanded, fist still raised in a threatening manner, “Explain.”

 

“ **_Fine_ ** , think about it: What’s the _one_ thing you could ever think to be envious of _anyone_ for?” Flug smirked once more, his confidence having regained itself.

  
“That’s NOT an explana-” Demencia started, but trailed off once the gears in her head started turning. She lowered her hand as she thought, nothing coming to mind. That was until Flug hiked up the collar of a turtle neck he _never_ wore, itching at skin lying beneath the material. And then, just like that, it hit her. And Flug could see the realization in her eyes, his grin somehow growing even wider as his hand slowly dropped back down into his lap.

 

“You-”

 

Flug nodded.

 

“And he-”

 

Flug nodded yet again.

 

Demencia just stared in stunned belief, words escaping her at this moment. What was she possibly supposed to say or do?

 

It came to the point where they sat in dumbfounded silence for so long, it started to grow awkward. Flug grew nervous, uncomfortable with the inopportune quiet. His hands became clammy and he wasn’t sure what to do with them, either. Flug coughed to get Demencia’s attention. The only indication that she acknowledged his actions was a shift in her eyes.

 

“Ah, well-”

 

“I’m going to give you the biggest wedgie of your entire life.”

 

“ **_Excuse me!??!?”_ ** Flug didn’t think it was possible to be more confused than he was at that moment.

  
But Demencia just glared at him, the look in her eyes determined and mischievous. A smile proceeded to split her face, her fangs now laid bare. Flug, who wasn’t stupid in any sense of the word, chose to use his common sense and _bolted as fast as he could out of there_ , leaving his work and other projects behind. Demencia ran after him, the pair acting as childish as ever.


End file.
